kndroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Operation: P.H.O.B.I.A.
Operation: P.H.O.B.I.A. aka, Pueril Hunt Or Big Ill Attack is a Kids Next Door episode from Season 7. In this episode, Flairgripick dresses up as Mr.Boss to hurt Fanny Fulbright and to frighten her. Character List Numbuh 1 Numbuh 2 Numbuh 3 Numbuh 4 Numbuh 5 Numbuh 6 Numbuh 7 Numbuh 8 Numbuh 86 Mr.Boss Mrs.Fulbright (Numbuh 86's mom) List of places Numbuh 86's house Sector V Transcription: Pueril Hunt Or Big Ill Attack episode starts in Numbuh 7's sleeping room Numbuh 7 : Aaah! I'm felling really good! Maybe it's going to be the best day ever? Ahahahahah! up and goes to the main room Hello fellow friends, what a wonderful day we're having, uh? Numbuh 4 : Oh shut up Numbuh 7! Numbuh 7 : What? I just said this day will be good, what's wrong? Numbuh 4 : You're blind! his finger at Numbuh 8 Numbuh 7 : Igor my boy! What's going on?! Numbuh 8 : Cries This disgusting girl has bullied me again! Numbuh 7 : Who? Numbuh 8 : You know! That dumb girl who's leading the decommissioning clan! cries Numbuh 7 : I cannot believe it! Come with me Numbuh 8! If you want to explain your hatred, just explode it to me only, I don't want you to be decommissioned! Numbuh 8 : sobs That's a pointless idea but if that's what you want... 7 and 8 go to 7's sleeping room Numbuh 7 : So tell me, why is she so "disgusting"? Numbuh 8 : She beat me up, she called me a "dirty boy" she even forced me to do her mission instead of doing it herself... cries Numbuh 7 : thinks I have an idea! A really good idea! Numbuh 8 : What's your idea? Sobs Numbuh 7 : You'll know... Numbuh 5 : I wonder what they're even talking about? Numbuh 6 : Hello me boys! So what do we do today? Numbuh 5 : Well, we're trying to found out what is going on with Numbuh 8. Watcha going to do? Numbuh 6 : I don't know. Hey, you two, tell me what's going on! camera cuts to Numbuh 86's house, Numbuh 86 is on the ground, writing a love letter to Numbuh 19th century Mr.Boss : Fanny! Do your homework now! Numbuh 86 : No! Mr.Boss : If you don't do your homework now! You'll be punished Numbuh 86 : Shut up! I'm drawing! camera cuts to Mr.Boss, he gets zapped by Numbuh 7 Numbuh 7 : on the costume, takes her voice changer, it changes her voice to Mr.boss' throat Num... Eh... I mean, Fanny, do your homework or I will punch you! Numbuh 86 : What!? Fake Mr.Boss : Shut up and do your homework! Numbuh 86 : I don't care about school! voice Stupid man... Mr.Boss goes to Numbuh 86's room Fake Mr.Boss : Alright then, door TAKE THIS! Numbuh 86 multiple times How'd you feel now? Numbuh 86 : Stop it! STOP IT! Fake Mr.Boss : SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BRAT!!! a final punch Good for you, you must have learned this lesson now! sleeping room 86 then cries realisticly and goes to bed, her mom hears it and comes to confort her 86's mother : What's wrong my little bra... Eh... sweetie? Numbuh 86 : Daddy... shows her face, there is a missing teeth He punched me. Cries 86's mother : Well! I hope you're happy about it my little sweetie! Numbuh 86 : No! I'm not! 86's mother : Numbuh 86 No! Shut up! sleeping room Numbuh 86 : cries No! Mommy! Don't leave! 86's mother : I'm not listening! 86 looks worried month later, Numbuh 86 is sitting in the corner of the room, traumatized and depressed by her fake parents punching and torturing her for the entire month, she also has dark circles and red veins on her eyes Fake Mr.Boss : GO DO YOUR HOMEWORK YOU STUPID BRAT!!! Numbuh 86 : No! Please! Leave me alone! I don't want to suffer again! Cries Fake Mr.Boss : Ahah! That's good for her! AHAHAHAHAH! Oh! I have an idea! What if... camera cuts back to Numbuh 86's sleeping room punches the door, which breaks it DO YOUR HOMEWORK YOU BRAT!!! Numbuh 86 : Cries No! Not again! punched by the fake Mr.Boss 86's mother : Hey! What's going on? to Numbuh 86's room Fanny Fulbright! 86 and the fake Mr.Boss stop moving and look at the mom Fanny Fulbright! Stop punching your father and do your homework! fake Mr.Boss puts 86 down You're a really pesky girl and you deserve to be punished! 86 You will do your homework again! And again! And agaiiiiiiin! the fake Mr.Boss and mom leave the room and Fanny goes to bed, she has a nightmare of being punched by a giant monster mr.boss with pulsing veins all over his body and tries to crush 86, but her dream ends right before, she then cries Numbuh 86 : NOOOOOO!!!! Cries I have enough! camera cuts to the road and Numbuh 86 sits there, she is waiting a car to get run over Numbuh 3 : out of nowhere Oh, hello Numbuh 86! What are you doing? You're waiting for the Rainbow Monkey movie? Numbuh 86 : No... No... I'm waiting for the car sniffs My life is ruined, my parents are torturing me for no reason whatsoever! I'm trying to get run over! Numbuh 3 : surprise That's horrible! Wait? Horrible? YAY! ♪Horrible, horrible, horrible♪! Numbuh 86 : Shut up Numbuh 3! Go away! I want to... You know... Being run over alone... Numbuh 3 : Okay! away the fake Mr.Boss and 86's mom are looking at Numbuh 86 being miserably laying on the road Fake Mr.Boss : off his mask This messy stereotype with legs has learned her lesson! Ahahahahahah! was also the fake since all this time, she took off her mask too and it's revealed to be Numbuh 6 Numbuh 6 : We did good! Numbuh 8 will be happy to hear that! Numbuh 3 : into the house Don't you think you two have gone too far? She's ready to be run over! Don't you think you both gone too far, this poor girl is very very sad and I can't even help her ! cries Numbuh 7 : That's why she's lying on the road!? What a pesky girl! AHAHAHAHAH! Numbuh 6 : She is really, REALLY stupid! AHAHAHAH! Numbuh 3 : YOU IDIOTS! YOU WILL SUFFER FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!!!! I HATE YOU ALL!!! Numbuh 7 : Say the one who doesn't even like when Trasher 86 says that boys sucks! Why do you even protect her anyway? Numbuh 3 : Because what you're doing is cruel! She want to... interrupted by Numbuh 6 Numbuh 6 : Yeah yeah, that's enough! Let's scare her again! on the mask Numbuh 3 : That's enough you big jerks! 3 goes to the cave and frees Mr.boss and 86's mom Numbuh 3 : Do you know that there's two idiots who tries to scare your little girl? Mr.Boss : Then we'll see who's the boss here! dad(mr.boss) and mom both goes to the main room and beats up Numbuh 7 and 6, they then go outside to see Numbuh 86 Mr.Boss : Hey! Sweetie! Do you know what happened? Numbuh 86 : sighs Yeah yeah, shut up, I'm trying to get run over! 86's mom : It wasn't us! These two brats tried to torture you so you can disappear from the world! Numbuh 86 : WHAT!? I'LL SEE THAT!!! to her house and sees Numbuh 6 and 7 YOU DUMB GIRLS!!! I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT TWO GIRLS LIKE YOU EVEN EXISTED!!! Numbuh 7 : Go away Trash 86! You enough harmed Numbuh 8! He is crying only because of you! You caused enough damage for now! I hope you learned your lessons, jerk! Numbuh 86 : And what about you two!? You tortured me! 6 pushes 86 to the ground, they both leave. Back at the treehouse, everyone looks at them Numbuh 1 : Well. I see you committed something really bad! Numbuh 7 : Numbuh 6... RUN! 6 and 7 runs to the window and just throws themselves out 5 and 1 go to see how they're going Numbuh 5 : Numbuh 5 says that they're doin' really bad! Ahahah! Numbuh 6 : Oh look! It's Trash 86! Numbuh 8 : out of nowhere I'm going to take care of this idiot! 86 in the sewers, Numbuh sees that she was hurt and then cries Numbuh 8 : Ahah! Good for you! Numbuh 7 : Well, at least that was amusing! Ahahahahahah! Numbuh 1 : That thing you did is a crime, you three should be punished for that! Numbuh 6 : Shut up! Numbuh 1! Go away and leave us alone! We were taking our revenge! Numbuh 1 : Ahah! I'm just kidding! We all know she deserves it! After all... She's a bully! Trivia * People consider this to be the worst episode of the whole show, because of infuriating jokes and unnecessary cruelty. * Numbuh 8 could have beat Numbuh 86 all by himself, he was just too sad to do it. * The fact that Kuki Sanban said that Flairgripick and Muko Filmickip had gone too far two times is a joke and not a goof. And Fanny's mom telling to her daughter that she must stop punching Mr.Boss is also a joke. * This episode has infuriating references of A Pal for Gary and One Coarse Meal from SpongeBob SquarePants. Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Episodes